Mistake (I've Always be Alone)
by playwithkai
Summary: Kyungsoo suka mengumpulkan barang-barang sisa milik Junmyeon, kakaknya yang ia anggap unik. Sebagian besar memang telah terbakar, Kyungsoo seperti merasa seperti mengumpulkan puing-puing kenangan atas Junmyeon. Junmyeon meninggal disaat Kyungsoo masih berusia 8 tahun. [KAISOO] [HORROR] [KAIDO]
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo suka mengumpulkan barang-barang sisa milik Junmyeon, kakaknya yang ia anggap unik. Sebagian besar memang telah terbakar, Kyungsoo seperti merasa seperti mengumpulkan puing-puing kenangan atas Junmyeon.

Junmyeon meninggal disaat Kyungsoo masih berusia 8 tahun. Kenangan akan sang kakak masih berupa serpihan ingatan rapuh di kala itu. Dari waktu ke waktu, bayangan Junmyeon kerap menghantuinya, Benda-benda Junmyeon seakan mengajaknya berinteraksi. Depresi dan kerap memiliki dorongan untuk bunuh diri, seorang pemuda krisis identitas menolongnya.

'Dia masih berada di dunia'


	2. Chapter 2

_Eomma_

_Are you doing good?_

_There is not any problem, right?_

_I has been 7 years since you've left_

_Until now, I can't still believe that you're gone._

_Ah, It's been too long_

_Meanwhile, Im married and have a kid_

_I really want you to see my baby_

_Eomma_

_I think Im immature eventough I'm an adult now _

_Eventough Im already married ,even my daughter was born_

_It feels as trough Im still playing with a toys_

_Because to My mom, Im always a young child_

_I don't know what to do_

_Eomma_

_Today I looked down the veranda _

_And waved to my young daughter who turned 2 year old this spring_

_She wearing a yellow school bag_

_And I suddenly felt as if I wanted to talk with you_

Bus terlihat lengang dengan beberapa penumpang saja, Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di bangku agak belakang, jendela terbuka lebar dan angin yang masuk mengacak rambut tipisnya, sesekali ia menatap ke arah gantungan kunci berbentuk bayi malaikat yang sedang memadu kasih, digantung secara asal di kaca spion tengah, suaranya sedikit gaduh akibat gesekan antara besi pengait dan bahan keramik.

Bunyi Gemerincing.

Perjalanan untuk sampai ke rumah masih setengahnya lagi, Kyungsoo masih melamunkan mengapa bunyi-bunyian itu terdengar seperti nyanyian kesepian sebelum ia menyadari bahwa keramik replika malaikat itu tak lengkap, satu diantaranya tak berkepala.

Malaikat Kesepian.

'Ting'

'Ting'

Bunyi mangkuk keramik yang berbenturan dengan sumpit aluminium terdengar berulang-ulang di ruangan sempit itu.

"Surat apa yang ia simpan? Apa ia diam-diam memiliki surat tanah?" Tanya kakak ipar Kyungsoo tak sabar.

"Ia tak meninggalkan surat apapun." Kyungsoo mengunyah olahan ikan yang sedikit asin itu.

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati makan malamnya yang sederhana, rasanya seperti tercekat duri ikan meski ikan yang ia makan jenis ikan tak bertulang, kakak ipar perempuannya terus mengawasinya sampai suapan terakhir.

"Berikan surat itu." tagihnya terus menerus.

"Dewan pengurus gereja tak tahu siapa itu Junmyeon-hyung "

"Ia meninggal secara Kristen."

"Tak ada yang ia tinggalkan untuk kita. Dan Kristen tak menebar abu jenazah."

Kyungsoo beranjak, membereskan peralatan makannya ke dapur. Kakak iparnya masih mengikutinya.

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo membuat busa meluap di sekitar bak pencucian.

"Apa benar tak ada yang ditinggalkan Junmyeon untuk kami?"

Kyungsoo menatap gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun yang perlahan merayap dan memeluk ibunya. Mata kecilnya mengawasi Kyungsoo pamannya.

"Bukankah telah kau bakar habis?"

"Tidak untuk penelitian-penelitian bodohnya!"

"Hyung tak meninggalkan apapun... selain luka mendalam untukmu."

"Aku hanya butuh surat itu."

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan rengekan kakak iparnya, ia menuju kamarnya.

_'Kau hanya akan tertawa melihat surat-surat hyung. Ini bukan surat warisan atau surat-surat tanah seperti yang kau pikirkan, kau tak akan pernah merongrong ku untuk sebuah __**mellow diary**__ ini bukan?'_

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek pada secarik kertas penuh tulisan Junmyeon yang sedikit tak rapi itu. Surat untuk ibu mereka? Sangat konyol...

Apa kematian terlihat sangat jelas seperti anggur dalam gelas kaca?

Tanggal di surat itu semakin membuatnya sesak, apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon sehari sebelum meninggal adalah pemikiran tersulit untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kehilangan ibu di usia 7 tahun, sementara Junmyeon di usia genap 22 tahun, tepat setelah bayi perempuannya lahir. Gadis kecil itu memiliki mata neneknya.


End file.
